Smash the Mirror
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: How can you really tell the difference between dreams and reality? Challenge Response. LitaCena...eventually. will be kinda AUish along the way.
1. Prologue

Title: Smash the Mirror

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena…kinda…eventually.

Spoilers: I'm pretty much ignoring storylines and making my own so there shouldn't be any spoilers.

Notes: Response to Andonly challenge posted at litafics on LJ. Challenge is: Lita and John don't like each other very much. One night they have a huge argument and in the heat of the moment Lita tells John to drop dead (that's the last thing she says to him). John gets mad and drives off. Later that night he gets involved in a car wreck. He's rushed to hospital and ends up in a coma. Randy calls Lita to tell her because he's told by the hospital staff they don't think he's going to make it.

John "wakes up" in a hotel room and finds Lita coming out of the bathroom. Half naked, with blue hair instead of red and no tattoo. Just when he thinks things can't get any worse she tells him they are married (She drops it in the conversation) and only thinks he's acting weird because he got knocked out in a match last night. In the other universe lots of things are different. Lita and John are heels Lita goes by the name "Amy Cena" in the ring and Edge is a face. John is still the WWE champ. As John doesn't know how he got here or how to get back again, he just goes with the flow and ends up in love with Lita. In that universe John gets involved in a car wreck and ends up in hospital.

When John wakes up he's back in his own universe. He finds Lita there (Randy called her to say John had woken up after being in a coma for two months and she's feeling uber guilty because of the fight) John starts acting weird because he thinks they are married. Lita's all confused. John realises that everything that happened in the AU was just happpened whilst he was in the coma and wasn't real. But as he was so happy he wants to make it a reality. Now whether Lita falls for him at the end is up to you but I'd prefer it.

This is quite a short prologue but the muses started squabbling half way through writing it.

Summery: How can you really tell the difference between dreams and reality?

Prologue.

* * *

John Cena shifted the bag he was carrying on his shoulder as he made his way down one of the countless hallways of the latest arena they were in. It had been a long day and the West Newbury native was looking forward to getting back to the hotel and crashing for the night.

He wasn't usually one to complain about hard work but right now his schedule was inhuman and with Cyber Sunday coming up all the extra appearances and being on Smackdown as well as Raw was really starting to wear him out.

The blue eyed champion walked around a corner without paying much attention to where he was going and bumped into a very distracted looking redhead.

"Damn woman, don't ya have eyes to look where you're goin'?"

"Excuse me but I think you'll find you were the one who wasn't looking where they were going."

"Me? You came flying round the corner and almost knocked me on my ass…"

"Ha…don't you think I'm a little bit too small to knock you on anything?"

The redhead was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You sure have a big ass attitude problem for someone so small…walking round here with your damn eyes closed…bumpin' into people…"

"Just wait one damn minute Cena…last time I looked you were the only one round here with an attitude problem…acting like you own the world just cause you're champion and a big 'movie star' now." The redhead made air quotes when she said movie star.

"Jealous are ya? Don't worry, I'm sure you could be in a movie one day too…I've even got the perfect title for it 'Lita does Atlanta' what do ya think?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Ok, if ya don't like that then how about 'Lita does the entire WWE roster'? Oh wait, ya already did that didn't ya?" he smirked.

"Drop dead Cena!"

"You wish…redheaded devil-bitch…" John shouted after her before heading out to his car.

John threw his bag into the back of his car and hopped into the driver's seat. He couldn't get that damn redhead off his mind. Everywhere he went she was always there, annoying the hell out of him, always shooting her big mouth off about something. Women like her were the reason he was glad to be single.

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned the radio on, he sang along to some absurdly loud music as he drove. The roads were fairly quiet as it was so late, he didn't notice the car ahead of him swerving dangerously until it was too late.

The West Newbury native's car was thrown into the air, flipping over 3 times before landing back on the ground. John's world turned black before the car hit the ground.


	2. Welcome to bizzaro world

Title: Smash the Mirror (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena…kinda…eventually.

Spoilers: I'm pretty much ignoring storylines and making my own so there shouldn't be any spoilers.

Notes: Response to Andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ (for full challenge details see notes in the first chapter) . Ok this part starts off in the real world but ends up in bizzaro world. it's gonna be very AU from now on but it will jump back and forth between the real world and bizzaro world.

Summery: How can you really tell the difference between dreams and reality?

Part 1: Welcome to bizzaro world.

* * *

Randy Orton made his way quickly down the hospital corridor, sky blue eyes looking wildly around him for a nurse or doctor, anyone who could tell him what was going on. He hadn't stopped shaking since he'd gotten the call telling him John was here.

He finally found a nurse; he almost scared the poor woman to death demanding to know where his friend was. The slightly scared young nurse showed him to John's room and mentioned something about the doctor wanting to talk to him.

Randy had to hide his shock at the state his friend was in. John was covered in wires, tubes and IV's. The parts of his body that weren't attached to monitors were so battered and bruised that he barely looked like John.

The St Luis native slowly walked further into the room. His eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to see his friend the way he was.

"Mr. Orton?" John's doctor made his way into the room. Randy looked at him hopefully.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"It doesn't look good…the accident was very bad…frankly he's lucky to even be alive."

"But…he will be alright wont he?"

"At the moment we just don't know…he has some serious internal injuries…he may not make it through the night…"

Randy was stunned, he knew John had been hurt pretty badly but he hadn't expected the doctor to say that.

"I assume someone has informed his family?" the doctor asked, snapping Randy back to reality.

"Yes…they can't get here till tomorrow…"

The doctor sighed.

"That's unfortunate…"

The doctor's pager started beeping.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton…you can talk to him, there is a chance he may be able to hear you."

The doctor smiled kindly before turning and walking from the room.

Randy stood staring at the door for a second; he wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't want to be the only one here; hospitals always scared him a little. He could only think of one person to call, he knew Lita but he also knew she wouldn't let that get in the way of helping him.

"Hello?" the redhead answered her phone sleepily.

"Li, its Randy…"

"Randy? You do realise what time it is don't you?"

"Li I'm at the hospital, I need you to come down here…"

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…its John…he was in an accident…the doctors don't know if he'll…" the young superstar's voice cracked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there."

The redhead hung up and quickly got dressed, the last thing she'd said to the WWE champion was swimming round her mind. She'd been so mad at him when she'd said it, she hadn't really meant it. She didn't know this was going to happen. None of that made her feel any less guilty as she grabbed her phone and keycard, sprinting out to her car.

xxxXXxxx

_Meanwhile…_

Blue eyes fluttered open, seeing what was unmistakably a hotel room ceiling. He closed his eyes again trying to piece together what had happened in the past few hours. He remembered arguing with Lita then everything became a blur of noise and lights, then pain, lots of pain. And then…nothing. Just darkness until he opened his eyes.

John lifted a hand to his slightly pounding head wondering why he was in a hotel room instead of a hospital. All the pain he'd felt had disappeared. He sat up slowly, not really registering that this wasn't his hotel room even though all his stuff seemed to be here.

A soft feminine humming reached his ears; it appeared to be coming from the bathroom. He felt like he knew the sound but he just couldn't place it. John jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and a slim form exited, wearing nothing but his favorite shirt.

"Morning baby, I thought you were gonna sleep all day." She giggled softly.

"Lita?"

John thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Standing in front of him was the annoying redhead, only she wasn't a redhead. Her hair was the brightest shade of electric blue he'd ever seen. She didn't seem as annoying as usual either.

"Sweetie you haven't called me that since before the wedding…no one calls me Lita anymore…poor baby, you must've gotten hit harder than I thought last night."

"Last night?"

"In the match, when you got knocked off the apron and hit your head on the barrier…that little goody-goody Edge is gonna pay for doing that to my little pookie."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

John's eyes caught a flash of something on her left ring finger. He looked down at his own left hand and saw a gold wedding band.

"We're married?"

"Yes silly…sometimes I can't believe it either…I've been Amy Cena for 6 beautiful months and it still feels like 5 minutes."

She smiled sweetly before grabbing some clothes and heading back into the bathroom leaving a very confused John sitting on the bed staring at what was apparently his wedding ring.

* * *

so what do you think so far hunnies? i know it's a bit weird compared to what i usually wirte but i just couldnt resist this challenge.


	3. Dreams

Title: Smash the Mirror (2/?)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena…kinda…eventually.

Spoilers: I'm pretty much ignoring storylines and making my own so there shouldn't be any spoilers.

Notes: Response to Andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about John and Lita arguing and John crashing his car. Once again this part starts in the real world and ends in dream land.

Summery: How can you really tell the difference between dreams and reality?

Part 2.

* * *

_Real world…_

Lita shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was sitting in. Hazel eyes glanced over at Randy, he looked exhausted.

"This is my fault…" the redhead spoke softly.

"What?"

"We were arguing at the arena…the last thing I said to him was drop dead…I didn't know…I didn't think…"

Tears stung the diva's eyes.

"That doesn't make this your fault…I know how much of a jerk John can be and how much he likes to wind you up…Li the only person to blame for this is the jackass who was driving the other car…"

"Maybe if we hadn't argued…he just gets me so damn mad…I shouldn't have said that to him…what kind of person tells someone to drop dead?"

"Li I've lost count of the number of times I've said stuff like that to him…he can be the biggest pain in the ass in the world…"

"That doesn't mean I had to be such a bitch to him…"

"Yeah and he didn't have to say whatever he said to you either…Li would you be talking like this if he hadn't got hurt?"

The redhead was spared having to answer when a nurse came in to check on John, Lita deciding it was probably best if she didn't answer anyway.

xxxXXxxx

_Bizzaro world._

John had gotten dressed, mostly because he didn't feel comfortable sitting around in his boxers in front of Lita…or Amy…or whatever the hell her name was. Amy for her part was no longer wearing his shirt, having changed into pale blue jeans and a white thin strapped top, electric blue hair trailing down her back. John noticed idly there was no tattoo on her arm, yet another thing that wasn't the way it should be.

His head pounded again, every time he tried to figure out what was going on his head threatened to burst. Amy saw him watching her and sent him a smile.

"Baby are you sure you're ok? You might have a concussion or something…"

She brushed a hand gently over his forehead. Much against his better judgment John found himself kind of liking that part, his head even hurt a little less.

"I'm fine…" he lied.

"I still think you should've gotten checked out last night…"

Hazel eyes watched him closely.

"Yeah well I'm fine now…what are we doing today?"

He hoped she'd stop looking at him the way she was. Yesterday they hated each other and now here she was looking at him with love and concern.

"We've just got a signing to do this afternoon then luckily for you we have a whole 3 days off."

She kissed him, making him jump slightly.

"Sorry…your lips are cold."

"That's real romantic baby…" the diva giggled and shook her head.

John stood watching her as she busied herself checking the messages on her phone. He closed his eyes and counted to 5, hoping when he opened his eyes he'd be back in his own room, alone and not married. Blue eyes opened and were disappointed, he was still in the same room, the ring was still on his finger and she was still there.

"Pookie are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah…I guess."

John let the bright haired diva take his hand and lead him out of their room.

xxxXXxxx

John watched the diva as she drove, he'd worked with her for the better part of a year but he'd never seen her look so relaxed and happy, at least he assumed she was happy. As much as this was all freaking him out he had to admit he was a little amused by the thought that he was the reason she was so happy.

The diva caught him looking at her again.

"See something you like?" she smirked.

John felt himself blush and looked away.

"Are you blushing? When did you get so bashful?"

"I'm not…"

"Pookie you should know by now you can't lie to me…"

John turned his attention to the scenery they were passing; his head was starting to pound again.

xxxXXxxx

John was vaguely aware of someone shaking him. lightening blue eyes opened to see Amy's face barely an inch away from his.

"We're here sleepy head…and since when do you talk in your sleep?"

"What? What did I say?"

"Something about an argument and not being right…"

John avoided her gaze as he got out of the car.

He'd been dreaming about her, the argument they'd had. He was starting to wonder if any of that had really happened. He was so sure it was real but everything here seemed so real to him too. His head felt like it was going to burst again. He was startled a little when he felt her small hand slip inside his.

"Come on baby, time to meet our adoring public."

She flashed him a smile and led him off towards their signing.


End file.
